Chuunen Shojo
Chuunen Shojo is a joke OC made by Chariot Dude. Appearance Chuunen Shojo appears to be about 30 years old. He has a giant nose, and lacks a chin. Some say that his nose swallowed his chin, and the good part of his personality. Others say there was never a good part in his personality, and that his nose just reflects the current size of his ego. His hairline recedes every time he looks at child porn. Backstory Chuunen is a transfer student from America currently attending Akademi High School. He is rumored to be a 30-year-old man living out his fantasies as a student at a Japanese school, but only a fool would believe that. Actually, it's pretty believable. Someone take him out of this school there are minors here. He is currently developing a game known as Clingy Kuudere Simulator, a game in which you play as a robot with big busty boobies *slurp* that gets horny whenever she sees a character "coincidentally" named "Chuunen Shojo". Personality Chuunen is a very hypocritical man, using offensive statements to gain popularity and denying ever doing such a thing the second it's used against him, sometimes going as far as to act disgusted with what he is accused of. He flirts awkwardly with any girls at the school, so long as they have light skin, big tits, and a light build. However, most of the girls he flirts with are underage. If this is brought up to him, he will deny ever doing anything and shoot down any accusations made towards him. He will also point out that the age of consent in some places is 9, as if that makes it better. He will occasionally join a group of students at random and begin socializing with them. When socializing, he usually talks about the hottest characters in Japanese animes and video games and drops the occasional casually racist comment. He also tries to dispel some of the rumors about himself, which rarely works in his favor. If a student disagrees with him, he will start a flame war, and spread rumors about that particular student. Persona Chuunen has the "Anti-SJW" persona. If he witnesses a hot lady commit murder, he will blackmail her into having sex with him. Of course, they are more likely to murder him than even listen to what he has to say. If he witnesses anyone else commit murder, he will scream and beg for his life before running out of the school. If he sees a pool of blood or a bloody weapon, he will scream and run out of the school. If he comes across the corpse of a student, he will likely not care about who died, but rather, the corpse itself. However, if the corpse is of a hot lady, he will openly mourn her loss before reporting this to the police. If the corpse is of anyone who has ever exhibited "SJW" behavior (read: disagreed with him), he won't bat an eye and will likely spit on the corpse before calling the police in the most unfazed tone of voice ever. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Chariot Dude's OCs Category:Heterosexual